the story of jaden yuki kiba
by Animelover3456
Summary: Jaden yuki isn't who he said he is to his friends at the academy,no, he kept two very big secrfets from the student there and friends. his father is seto kaiba, and he is the biggest pop star in japan. what will there reaction be? expecialy the gangs? find out in the story of Jaden yuki kiab: part 1
1. Chapter 1

The story of Jaden yuki kiba: part 1 samary

Jaden yuki isn't who he said he is to his friends at Duel Academy, no, he kept a very big secret from everyone there his father is seto kiba. What would happen if his friends found out about this secret? Would they still treat them the same as they did before or completely different? What about a certain teal haired duelist that Jaden has a crush on… what will his reaction be? Find out in THE STORY OF JADEN YUKI KIBA!


	2. Chapter 2

The story of Jaden yuki kaiba part 1: chapter 1

1 year earlier

Jaden yuki kaiba was sitting in his room sketching in his sketch book. In the middle of the room lies his four posted queen sized bed with teal covers and red throw pillows, a lovely brown very detailed dresser across the room, the walls were painted blue and were covered with posters of different duelists and different artists like ' Katy Perry.'

"Jaden sweetie please come downstairs to the kitchen" Jaden's mother Joey Wheeler Kaiba said.

"Ok mom I'll be down in a minute!" Jaden answered his mother. He closed his notebook with all the drawings in them and set it down on the desk he was sitting next to and put his pencil behind his ear then stood up and walked outside his room to the steps and to the kitchen.

**downstairs with mom, younger sister, father, and producer

Jaden's P.O.V**

I came downstairs to see my family and my producer standing around the island and waiting for me to come down.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"When do you plan on starting your biggest tour yet as Haou Gold?" my producer asked me right when I came into his view.

"I don't know maybe in a months' time from today" I answered him.

"Are you sure about that honey because by next year you will be able to go to your fathers new dueling school duel academy… the timing for you could not be good for you and your health" my mother said/asked me worriedly.

"It will be alright mom don't worry about me… We need to prepare for the tour and also we need to announce it." I said to my producer.

"It's our job to worry about your own kids" my mom said.

"Right I'm on it" my producer said while putting his phone up to his ear and left the room to make a few calls about the tour.

*** Producer's P.O.V***

"Hey *James my man… listen my boy Haou has got this new tour coming up in a month and we would like it if we could come onto your show to announce it to the world on your show so what do you say?" I asked James.

"Well *Joe I say how about you bring Haou over to my studio in 3 day?" James asked me

"That's perfect! I'll go tell him right now" I said.

** Jaden's P.O.V**

My producer Joe came back in the room after five minutes of talking with my family.

"So what did he say?" I asked

"Well Jaden he said that you can go on his show in three days from now to tell everyone about the tour and about what you as Haou will be doing during the year." I could not keep in my excitement as I heard the news.

* * *

***time skip three days later still Jaden's P.O.V ***

I wake up to the sound of my phone's alarm clock playing don't look down and to my mom screaming at me to get up.

"Let's go Jaden time to get up and ready for the interview!" my mom yelled at me on the stairs.

"Alright mom I'm up and ready to go!" I said while putting my socks and shoes on to go with my outfit that I am wearing to the interview. I step out of my room and walk down the steps to the door and outside and to the car.

** Normal P.O.V**

Jaden, his father Seto Kaiba, mother Joey Wheeler, sister Jazzlyn, and his producer walk outside the house to the limo to head to the interview.

- Inside the limo –

"Driver please drive us to James studio if you will" the producer said. Instead of answering back to the producer the driver just gave a simple nod of the head and started the limo.

- Jaden's P.O.V –

'Ugh! I hate waiting especially on rides over to events! Oh well I guess I could just sketch until we get to the interview' I thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

The limo has just pulled up to the studio building. The producer stepped out of the limo, his father stepped out, his mother and sister also stepped out, and lastly Jaden stepped out as Haou Gold not as Jaden Yuki.

-Inside the studio-

In the studio it consisted of two main things the seats for the audience and the stage. On the stage lie four things. Two chairs, a coffee table, a screen to show pictures and videos, and a grand piano and band set.

-James P.O.V before Jaden and entourage entered-

"Today is the day that Haou Gold will be coming to our studio to make an announcement. So please can everyone be on their best behavior!" I said. "He will be arriving in about 30 minutes so everyone better have their acts together by then!"

-29 minutes later-

'I so hope they have their acts together because Haou will be here in less than 1 minuet… oh spoke to soon.' I thought.

**Jaden's P.O.V same spot before James's P.O.V**

'For some reason I'm starting to get nervous as I get closer and closer to the studio stage… well that is to be understandable I mean I'm about to announce my biggest tour yet for F's Sakes! I can be nervous because of that right?' I nervously thought.

** Normal P.O.V**

In the studio Haou Gold is sitting in one of the chairs waiting for the time to start the show. At the same time the soon to be gang (Jaden's Friends) were all at home (because of a long school break at duel academy). The gang consists of Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Trusedale, Jim 'The Crocodile' Cook, Axle Broady, Zane Trusedale, Atticus Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Tyrano Hassleberry, Blaire Flannigan, Chazz Princeton, and aster phoenix were turning on their televisions to James' news Channel to see Haou Gold sitting with James about to start the show.

* * *

"Good Morning Japan we have with us today if you already have figured it out by his two-toned color hair but if not Haou Gold who has some information that he would like to give us about his music… Haou?" James asked.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Yes James I do have some information concerning my music" I said to James. "In exactly 1 month from now I will be launching my biggest tour ever… and I will be touring all of my songs on my three albums and some from my newest one too" I said to the camera. The audience in the studio cheered their heads off from the news and I'm pretty sure the rest of the world did too.

"So Haou… What parts of the world are touring?" James asked me and I answered. "Well James I will be touring Japan obviously, then going to Korea both north and south, then Europe, Italy, Norway, Paris, Different parts of Africa, Mexico, Canada, and finally almost all 50 states of North America" I stated while down my fingers trying to get all my countries in.

"Wow that's going to take a LONG TIME to tour" James stated.

"Yep… that's why it's a 1 year tour" I answered him.

"Well that's a good thing to have… do you know what you are going to do after the tour is over?" James asked me.

"Well truthfully I will probably sleep a lot then I will continue my high school education" I stated because that is exactly what I am going to do after this tour is over.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

-Time skip three days before tour starts-

"So Jaden you excited?" Jaden's mother asked him at the dinner table.

"I am actually… this is the biggest concert tour that I have ever done in my career… why wouldn't I be excited?" A/N: * either means P.O.V or Original characters… and I don't own any songs I may use in this story

"So Jaden what songs are you planning on doing during this tour?" his father asked.

"I am planning on doing Double Take, Illusion, Nothing's goanna stop me now, Play My Music, Fearless, Burnnin' Up, Better Together, Don't Look Down, I Think About You, Billion Hits, Hero, And other songs too… So what do you have for me Joe?" Jaden said to his father and family. A/N: Don't own any of the songs I use in this story or any of the characters I only own the plot and my *Original Characters.

"Thank you Jaden now I called *Ryan, *Healy, *Shawn, *Hannah, *Jake, *Alexis, *Josh, *Abby, *Paul, *Grace, *John, *Ally, *Cody, *Amber, *Lucas, *Makala, *Conner, *Julie, *Zack, and *Cameron. These are the people who are going to be your back up dancers, Haley, Hannah, Ally, and Amber will be your backup singers and dancers too." Joe the producer said.

"What do you think we need to do for schooling during the tour?" his mother asked

"Don't worry Mr. Wheeler-Kaiba Jaden will have a private tutor to help him with his schooling" the producer said.

-Time Skip Two Days Before tour Starts-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

Right now I am packing all of my clothes for this tour except for two pairs of clothing for the next two days. 'God I can't believe my tour begins in just two days' I thought to myself. Until I heard someone came up behind me.

"You do know that in the next two days you will be Haou Gold for 50 percent of the time?" my younger sister asked me.

"Yes Jazzlyn I do know that" I replied.

* * *

-Time skip before bedtime for Jaden-

**Normal P.O.V**

"So have you packed everything you need for the tour?" My producer asked.

"Yes *Joe I have packed my things… now could you please leave it's time for me to go to bed" I asked/stated/answered.

"Alright Jaden" he replied. He left the room to leave Jaden to his thoughts and to retire for the night.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Well it's time for bed and tomorrow I will start the biggest tour of my life' I thought as I was waiting for sleep to take me.


	3. Chapter 3

The story of Jaden yuki Kaiba part 1 

Chapter 2: Prologue continued 

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the last chapter but I'm doing it now… I don't own any of the characters and stories that I am using at all if I did there would probably be more of the smut and stuff like that

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Ugh! I hate training… but I have to do it to keep in shape during the tour' I thought bitterly. As I was walking to the training room I am thinking what I want to do after the concert and tour is finished. 'I know I said I'm going to sleep but what about my education? I could go to my father's dueling school, duel academy I think it's called. Yeah that's what I'm exactly going to do go to after this tour but not as Haou Gold but as Jaden yuki.

I entered the closed doors to the training room to start my training for the first time in months from my last concert. Then I get to the training room and I noticed everything different about the training room from his first time in the exact training room. For starters the walls are a different color from before, and the carpet is also different. When I entered I saw my trainer in the corner of the room waiting for me to start her training session.

"Ah Haou there you are I was wondering if you were ever going to show up!" my trainer exclaimed.

"Well *Alexis you know perfectly well that if I didn't show up my father seto Kaiba will be mad at me if I didn't get my training in before the concert" I stated a little bit annoyed that she hinted on my father and his reaction if I didn't show up to this training session and bringing that up. Now *Alexis has been my personal trainer ever since I became Haou Gold and that was three years ago. She has light brown medium length hair that has a blond tint to it she is also not very tall maybe about four feet and eleven inches tall, which is not that tall compared to me because I am about five feet three inches tall and that is not really a big difference. She has been my clos-

"HAOU!" she screamed at me. "Are you even listening to me?" she said enraged by my not listening to her talking. I replied with a

"UM… Not really" I said while rubbing the back of neck with my hand.

"Well you should be because I just told you to go in the bathroom and change into some sweats for today's three hour practice" she repeated "Now go!" she added. I walked all the way across the room to the bathroom in the corner of the room. The bathroom consists of the things you will find in a normal bathroom. A toilet, a bathtub, shower, a sink, and a few mirrors here and there. I walked up to the mirror and opened it up to get out the tank top and sweat pants. After that was finished I walked up to the door and opened it up to step into the training room.

If you could describe a celebrity getting ready for his biggest tour of his career what would you describe it as Chaotic, hectic, crazy all of the above? Well Jaden's getting ready for his biggest tour ever in his life.

-Inside the kaiba corporation studio-

"Wow!" Jaden said looking around the big auditorium of the stage room he will be preforming at as Haou Gold's start of tour "So this is the stage/auditorium pretty huge don't you think mom?" Jaden asked his mom Joey Wheeler Kaiba.

"Yes I do sweetie now you find the room where your trainer is and start training with her then get ready for the meet and greet and the concert" his mother told him and hurried him to do just that. Now if you're wondering how his costumes and cloths for the finished so fast during the three days before the concert, well his fashion designers have been working non-stop for this event in getting his cloths ready. So now he is going to train with his personal trainer for three hours before the concert, then after that he will be ready to go to the meet- in- greet then the concert.

-*Alexis's P.O.V-

Haou steps into the training room dressed in a white t-shirt and grey sweat pants with black lining on the bottom of his pants.

"Now let's get started" I said. "Let's start with twenty pushups on the ground" I decided.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'I seriously have to do twenty straight pushups?' I thought. When I got the look from her that said "Don't start pushing my buttons now." So I lay towards the ground and started the pushups.

"God job Haou keep going 15 more to go then go to the benches and do 30 curl ups" *Alexis said. At the same time I am doing this everyone who is attending this concert is beginning to arrive.

* * *

-Three hours later-

"Great jobs Haou now go take a shower and get changed in the bathroom and dressing room to change and start the concert soon.

**Alexis Rhode's P.O.V**

'I can't believe I got front row seats to see Haou Gold! And back stage passes too! Let's see I got two back stage passes! So I'll bring Atticus with me to the concert.' I thought

**Syrus' P.O.V**

'I seriously can't believe that I got front row seats to see Haou Gold with my friends' chazz and Jesse... and also back stage passes!' I thought

**Hassleberry's P.O.V**

'I can't believe I got front row seats with back stage passes to Haou Gold's first concert on his worldwide tour. So let's see I'll call Jim and axle and Amon to see if they all want to go with me' I thought.

After the calls-

Yep they do so in a week he will be preforming his first concert.

-Time skip 1 week later Jaden's P.O.V-

"Jaden it's time for the meet-n-greet with the back stage passes winners first than everything else… so are you ready" the producer said.

"Yeah just let me set this down then we will go and get started" I said to him.

* * *

-At meet-n-greet-

Jaden was in the hallway going to the room the meet-n-greet was located.

-In the meet-n-greet-

I'm walking here to the meet-n-greet room for the back stage passes winners and the rest- oh look there's the room and there they are now.

**Normal P.O.V**

Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Jim, Axle, Amon, Syrus, Chazz, and Jesse enter through the door to meet Haou Gold and they have questions.

"So you guys are the back stage passes winners?" Jaden asked.

"Yep that's us mate" Jim said.

"What's on your back might I ask if that's alright" Jaden asked

"Oh that's just my pet crocodile Karen… don't worry she won't hurt ya mate" Jim also said when he noticed his terrified look.

"So anyone have any questions for me?" Jaden asked.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Actually Haou I do" Alexis said.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Alexis Rhodes" she answered.

"So Alexis what's your question?" I asked.

"What's your favorite food?" She asked.

"I have to say… fried shrimp" I answered truthfully.

-After the meet-n-greet-

"Time for your concert Haou" Joey wheeler Kaiba said.

"Thanks… mom wish me luck" I said.

"Good Luck sweetie" he said.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go start the concert… see you out there guys but I best get going to start the concert" I said while walking out of the room to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Jaden yuki kaiba part 1:

Chapter 3: The Concert 

The seats are all filled up and ready to start the concert. Jaden comes out as Haou Gold and double take starts to play.

**Flip a switch **

**Turn on the lighting **

**Get it right**

**Show 'em how it's done **

**Free it up no matter how**

**You dress that song**

**Girl you know you got a **

**Number one **

**Go with it **

**You got 'em where you want 'em**

**Drop the beat **

**They need to hear that sound**

**Play it up **

**It's coming down **

**To you right now **

**[Chorus]**

**They wanna know know know**

**Your name name name **

**They want the girl girl girl**

**With the game game game **

**And when they look look look **

**Your way way way **

**Your gonna make (make) make (make) **

**Make 'em do a double take**

**[Chorus end]**

**Yeah (2x)**

**This could be an overnight sensation **

**You and me tearing up the floor **

**Let it go the party is up to you **

**Right now**

**[Chorus last paragraph without and then finish]**

**(Instrumental 13seconds)**

**Come on **

**(Chorus last paragraph no and then, finish with the chorus)**

"How you all doing tonight?!" Jaden asked the crowed. They went berserk and screamed out loud. "Now this next one's called illusion" A/N: the dancing is from the same one as the music video of Ross lynches illusion.

**I'll be your entertainer **

**I'm putting on a show**

**I'm gonna levitate 'ya **

**Leave 'ya wa-wa-wanting more**

**I see you fascinated **

**I've got you hypnotized**

**White gloves put your dream up **

**A fantasy before your eyes**

**[Chorus] **

**Step right up on the stage**

**Free yourself from the cage **

**Pick a card and guess it girl **

**Here's a lesson girl (it's just an illusion)**

**123 I disappear coming right back **

**So stay right here **

**Ain't no second guessing girl**

**I'm impressive girl **

**But I'm just an illusion **

**Oh **

**[Chorus end]**

**_Listen _**

**I ain't no fake Houdini **

**I put a spell on you**

**I'm something like a genie**

**Girl I'll make your wish come true**

**And now our time is running **

**With every grain of sand **

**So here's the grand finale **

**Watch me do my slide again **

**[Chorus] **

**Somewhere in a dream **

**We'll meet again my baby **

**And I'll promise that I won't disappear **

**I'll be right here, and I won't be **

**Won't be won't be**

**Just an illusion **

**Yeah **

**[Chorus] **

* * *

As the song ended the next one picked up. People in the audience who know the song started to sing-along. A/N: still don't own any songs that I use in this story and I don't own any of the characters either just the plot.

**Hey look out world 'cause here I come **

**I'm burning brighter than the sun **

**You put up walls but I can **

**_BREAK 'EM_**** (x2) **

**Fear is not a road block in my way **

**Don't care what the haters say **

**They don't scare me I'm not **

**_SHAKEN_****(x2)**

**And if you think I'm gonna quit **

**Go and cross it off your list**

**[Chorus] **

**I just wanna scream out loud**

**Nothing's gonna stop me, now**

**I'm never coming off this cloud**

**So move over move over move over **

**You don't wanna mess with me **

**I know who I'm meant to be **

**Never gonna slow me down **

**Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me **

**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow **

**Nothing's gonna stop me **

**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow **

**[End chorus] **

**I'm moving faster than you think **

**You might miss me if you blink **

**Everyday I'm getting **

**_STRONGER_**** (x2) **

**But I was born to break the rules **

**So that's just what I'm gonna do **

**[Chorus with the first now should be held longer] **

**And if you think I'm gonna quit **

**Go and cross it off your list**

**[Beginning verse and chorus] **

When the song ended the next one picked up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I use.

**Music **

**Turn on the radio **

**As loud as it can go **

**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground **

**(Feel the ground)**

**Say goodbye to all my fears **

**One good song they disappear **

**And nothing in the world **

**Can bring me down (bring me down) **

**Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking**

**There's no faking**

**What you feel **

**When you're right at home, yeah **

**[Chorus] **

**Music's in my soul, I can hear it**

**Every day and every night **

**It's the one thing on my mind **

**Music's got control and I'm never letting go, no, no **

**I just wanna play my music **

**WOO!**

**MUSIC! **

**Got my six-string on my back **

**Don't need anything but that **

**Everything I want is here with me **

**(With me)**

**So forget that fancy car **

**I don't need to go that far **

**What's driving me is following my dreams **

**Yeah!**

**Hand clapping, earth shaking, heart breaking **

**There's no faking **

**What you feel when **

**You're on a roll, yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**_I just wanna play my music_**** (x2) **

**Can't imagine what it be like **

**Without the sounds of all my favorite songs **

**So I can sing along **

**[Chorus] **

**All night long**

**Yeah! **

* * *

The next song starts to play as people in the audience scream and squeal their heads off.

**I'm stuck in your head **

**I'm back from the dead **

**Got you running and scared **

**I'm fearless**

**I'm calling you out **

**I'm taking you down **

**Don't you come around**

**_I'm fearless _****(x2)**

**(Instrumental 14 seconds) **

**Whooooaaa**

**Whooaaa **

**I'm fearless**

**I got the upper hand now **

**And you're losing ground **

**You never had to fight back **

**Never lost the round **

**You see the gloves **

**Are coming off **

**Tell me when you've **

**Had enough, yeah **

**Ready for a showdown **

**And we're face to face**

**I think I'll rearrange it **

**Put you in your place**

**You don't get the best of me **

**Check it, you're afraid of me **

**(Beginning 2 verses counting with I'm fearless(x1))**

**You use to make my heart pound **

**Just the thought of you **

**But now you're in the background**

**What you gonna do? **

**Sound off if you hear this **

**We're feeling fearless we're feeling fearless**

As the crowd cheers the next song picks up and the person who is to rap for this son I also don't own, and I'm changing his name too. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I am using and the same with the characters I just own the plot. There is kind of alteration to the song during the rap.

* * *

**I'm hot (I'm hot) your cold (your cold) **

**You go around like you know **

**Who I am but you don't **

**You got me on my toes **

**[Chorus]**

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

**Baby you turn my temperature hotter **

**'Cause I'm burning up burning up for you baby**

**[End chorus]**

**I fell (I fell) **

**So fast (so fast) **

**I can't hold myself **

**Back **

**High heels (high heels) **

**Red dress (red dress) **

**All by yourself gotta catch my breath **

**[Chorus] **

**Walking in the room, all I can see is you **

**(Oh) **

**Staring me down **

**I know you can feel it too **

**[Chorus x2] **

**_Rap _**

**_We're burning up in _**

**_This place tonight _**

**_Your brother sings it loud _**

**_(And I'm feeling right)_**

**_Get up and dance_**

**_Don't try to fight it _**

**_Big Shane's for real _**

**_(And that's no lie) _**

**_Stop, drop, and roll _**

**_(And touch the floor) _**

**_(To keep from burning up)_**

**_More and more_**

**_[Chorus]_**

As this song ends Jaden is trying to say something to the audience, as he motions for the crowd to quiet down.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Man so far the concert is going well. It's time to get changed for the second half of the concert.'

"Hey all it's time for the intermission so we are going to take a 30 minuet break then come back to restart the concert." I said as I was going to the back of the stage to get ready for the second half of the concert.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jaden still dressed as Haou Gold was walking to his dressing room to get changed and warmed up for his second part of his concert.

-Time skip after Jaden gets dressed in his Haou Gold ware for the second part of his concert-

He is now on the stage about to start his second part of his concert.

"So how you all doing tonight?!" Haou asked the crowd. When he said/asked this all of the people in the crowd started to scream their heads off. "Now this is the part of the show where we take things a little slower than they have been" he said. As he spoke these words the music started to speed up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs I use only the plot.

**Ahwho who oh **

**Ahwho who oo**

**Sometimes I get in my own way **

**I need someone to say**

**Hey**

**What are you thinking? **

**Your words, they're always just in time**

**Just like a perfect rhyme **

**Like **

**You're not even trying**

**Like pieces of a puzzle **

**Without each other**

**We're in trouble**

**Trouble **

**[Chorus]**

**Hey!**

**I will always stay **

**By your side forever **

**Cause were better together**

**Hey! **

**There's no other way **

**We'll make it through whatever **

**'Cause we're better together**

**[End chorus] **

**Ahwho who oh **

**Ahwho who oo**

**Remind, me when I'm **

**Losing touch**

**When I'm a little much **

**Pull me back to reality **

**You keep my feet on the ground **

**'Cause when you're not around**

**I feel I am **

**Floating **

**[Chorus]**

**Like the waves **

**Need the sand to crash on **

**Like the sun **

**Needs the world to shine on **

**You're the bright side **

**Of every day **

**Me without you **

**Just isn't the same **

**It's not the same **

**We are better together(x2) **

**Oh **

**We're better together **

**Hey!**

**I will always stay **

**By your side forever**

**'Cause we're better together**

**Hey! **

**There's no other way **

**We'll make it through **

**Whatever 'cause we're better together (x2)**

**Ahwho who oh **

**Ahwho who oo**

* * *

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Now if you could please help me introduce my little sister to the stage to help me with this next song" When I said this all of the people in the crowd went wild in trying to welcome my sister to the stage.

**(Jay) **

**Yeah **

**Ohh**

**I'm walking on**

**A thin line **

**And my heads **

**Are tied**

**Got nowhere to hide**

**I'm standing at **

**A crossroad don't**

**Know where to go, feeling so exposed**

**(Sister)**

**Yeah I'm caught **

**In between from **

**Where I'm going and where I've be-hen **

**But I know **

**There's no **

**Turning back **

**Yeah **

**[Chorus]**

**(Both)**

**It's like I'm**

**Balanced on the edge**

**It's like I'm **

**Hanging by a thread **

**But I'm still gonna **

**Push ahead **

**So I tell myself **

**Yeah I tell myself **

**Don't look down down down down (x2)**

**[Chorus]**

**(Jay)**

**It'll be so easy **

**Just to run **

**It'll be so easy **

**To just give up**

**(Sister)**

**But I'm not that girl **

**Who gonna turn my back **

**There's no turning back **

**No turning back **

**(Both)[Chorus]**

* * *

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Everybody please give it up for my sister Jazzlyn!" I said as I was doing that well known introduction move where you put your hand out pointed towards them. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I am using for any of the stories that I am doing the only thing I do own is my plot to the story line.

**Last summer we met**

**We started as friends **

**I can't tell you how**

**It all happened**

**Then autumn it came,**

**We were never the same**

**Those nights**

**Everything felt like magic**

**And I wonder if you miss **

**Me too**

**If you don't, it's the one thing that **

**I wish that you knew **

**[Chorus]**

**I think about you **

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you **

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you **

**Every moment **

**Every day of **

**My life**

**You're on my mind**

**All the time it's true**

**[End chorus]**

**How long till I stop **

**Pretending **

**What we have **

**Is never ending**

**Oh **

**Ohhhh**

**If all we are **

**Is just a moment**

**Don't forget me**

**'Cause I won't and**

**I can't help myself**

**I think about you **

**Oh oh (x2) **

**[Chorus]**

**You (x4)**

* * *

"You know what you guys have been such a great audience I think we will do one more song for you all" I said to the audience and as I said this the audience went wild.

***Instrumental***

**Didn't go know where **

**Never left **

**UH!**

**You really thought that I was**

**Gone (x3) **

**I heard you talking like **

**I lost my SWAGER**

**Said it was over **

**You were **

**Wrong (x3)**

**I'm always improving **

**Always on the move and**

**Workin' my flow **

**To take it to the studio **

**This is not a comeback **

**Following my own path **

**Laying down the fat tracks **

**Still a music maniac **

**[Chorus] **

**Whoa **

**Well I know that**

**I'll make it**

**Never put my head down **

**T-t-turn it up loud**

**Yeah **

**'Cause I don't **

**Have to fake it **

**If I keep on working it **

**A billion hits is what I'll get **

**Whooooa (x2) **

**That's what I'm gonna get **

**Yeah **

**'Cause I know that I'll make it **

**Overload the internet **

**A billion hits is what I'll get **

**[End chorus] **

**A billion hits is what I'll get **

**You pushed me till I had to **

**Start this riot **

**Now I'll never be **

**Denied (x3)**

**I'm always improving **

**Always on the move and**

**Workin' on my flow**

**'Till you hear me on the radio**

**I know I can be a star **

**Take off like a rocket car**

**Everyday I'm working hard**

**To get my name on every chart **

**[Chorus] **

**Call someone I think **

**This is an emergency **

**Hey **

**Pull the plug Haou's blowin' up my pc **

**Every hour day and night **

**Can't get this rocker **

**Outta my **

**Site (x3)**

**You can't get me outta **

**Your site site site site **

**You thought that I was gone **

**Guess that you were wrong **

**'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song**

**[Chorus] **

"Thank you everybody goodnight!" I said as I was walking out to the dressing room to get changed and get home.

A/N: well that's it for this chapter I will try to get the next one up soon… what will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Jaden Yuki Kaiba part 1

Chapter 4: 1 year later

If you could sneak a peek into the kaiba mansion you could find a young teen around the age of 16 sleeping in his room who strangely looked a lot like the pop-star Haou Gold except for his honey brown eyes, and you can observe that the room is no longer quiet except for an alarm blasting through the room/house.

"JADEN! WAKE UP YOU IS GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE ADMISSIONS EXAM!" Jaden's 'mother' said/screamed up the stairs. That did it Jaden bolted straight up in his bed and straight out of that same bed frantically searching for his white pants and black t-shirt with a brown jacket to go on top. He is now looking for his deck/duel deck now that he has his clothes on.

Time skip-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Shit I'm so late! Well that's the price to pay for doing a yearlong tour and not getting many hours of sleep in between.' As I was running to get to my father's building I somehow ran into a stranger, well I guess that I could because I wasn't watching where I was going, and when I looked up I saw Yugi Moto the king of games.

"So you're a duelist are you not?" he asked me.

"Yes I am… I'm actually going to the kaiba corp. right now to see if I can get into duel academy!" I exclaimed

"Well aright then" as he said this he dropped a card near me and walked away.

"Hey you dropped this!" I said

"No I didn't" yugi said as he walked away out of sight.

-Time skip-

Finally I made it inside the building where my father is hosting the admissions exams to get into his dueling school AN: Jaden shows up when everyone else in the gang are in their third year at duel academy that means that the transfer students (Jesse, Jim, Axle, Amon, Hassleberry) are all a part of the group.

-Inside the kaiba corporation building-

**Normal P.O.V**

"Is there any more applicants?" a tall blond male who almost looks like a girl with his long blond hair and frilly white shirt.

"Yes there is Dr. Crowler but he is not here yet" a random student said to the teacher. Before Dr. Crowler could answer him his phone rang, when he answered the phone seto kaiba was on the other line.

_"Dr. Crowler you better are not thinking about closing the acceptance duels early" seto kaiba said. _

_"Now sir why would you think I would do that?" Dr. Crowler asked._

_"Anyway do not close down the exams until everyone has had their chance" seto said annoyed_

_"Yes sir" Dr. Crowler said._

* * *

-Time skip after the phone call-

"Who was that Dr. Crowler?" the same student as before asked.

"Oh just seto kaiba telling me to keep the exams open until everyone has had a chance to take the exam" he said like it was no big deal.

"Oh… just that huh" the same student replied.

-Time skip after that conversation-

'Almost to the building… alright I'm inside.' As I looked around the front lobby that I have been around on as a kid I see a banner hung up in many colors that says _new duelist to the first dueling arena number three _ 'well thanks dad and staff for making this easier for me.'

Inside the dueling arena where many possible duelists who wanted to be accepted to duel academy and among those soon to be students are the many teachers of duel academy some are Mr. Banner of the silfer red dorm and *john from the ra yellow dorms. And Dr. Crowler of the obelisk blue.

_*Would all last time applicants please report to the west stairs that lead to the dueling area I repeat last time applicants please report to the west stairs* _

'That's me' I thought. As I walked to the west stairs I started to name some of the cards in my deck in my head

-Time Skip before Jaden duels Dr. Crowler-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Jaden Yuki?" a strange looking man asked.

"That's me!" I said.

"Well then let's start your entrance duel"

A/N: sorry guys I'm still trying to perfect my dueling scenes

"Well… you… pass… except you will be put into the silfer red dorms" Crowler said.

"Alright with me" I said.

-Time Skip the next day-

As I look out into the ocean surrounding duel academy so I am in complete and udder shock. You see no one in my family besides the adults have ever stepped foot onto the duel academy island. So technically I will be the first of my family (who are children) getting to see all of duel academy. It was originally built for my mother Joey as a anniversary present for him.

When we finally land we are next to the landing pad that I was told my father always used.

* * *

A/N: Jaden is walking around duel academy

-Time Skip after he landed the next day-

**Still Jaden's P.O.V**

So it's been a day at duel academy at duel academy and I have to say what I have seen so far is really good I better give my father some props for mostly about everything that is duel academy he said it was everything he said it was going to be. I sit down on a nearby cliff and pull out my song book to practice one of the many songs that are in there.

A/N: hero by sterling night is sung acapella by Jaden but part of it.

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere

You want to go, yeah

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything

You want me to—

I was interrupted by something coming up to me.

"Korehiboh what are you doing out?" I asked the fluff ball.

"Kuri ker boh" or 'there's another duel spirit over there'

"I know there's another duel spirit over there but it's probably someone's duel spirit so let the owner find it" I told the spirit.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

"Ruby… Ruby! Where are ya girl?!" I basically was screaming out in the air. My problem is that my duel monster partner went missing so I have to look for her around this island. I'm pretty sure she went to the cliff I always go to in my free time that I have. When I get to the cliff I noticed a patch of brown hair flying around another person and that same person was talking to it… I listened in to the conversation.

"No Korehiboh I don't think we should ask my father if that's ok… you know him he won't agree."

"Kuri Kuri" he answered.

"There's no telling if he will agree… and I know you see that duel monster spirit but it probably belongs to someone… no Korehiboh don't go up to it" I heard him say, time to make myself known.

"You got that right that duel monster spirit does belong to somebody… ruby get over here girl" I said to the duel monster spirit and the random person.

"So what's your name stranger?" I asked

"Oh my name is Jaden Yuki how about you?" he answered.

"Jesse Anderson" I answered.

**Normal P.O.V**

If you walk up to the cliff you can see two boys talking as if they have known each other for a very long time but really they are just getting to know each other.

"So Jaden how do you like duel academy so far?" the teal haired boy sitting next to the other boy with brown hair and light orange hair on top.

A/N: this Jaden is the Jaden during the season 3 the one with Jaden's hair is less fluffy than it is in season 1

"Well from what I have seen so far is pretty cool" Jaden answered.

"Make any friends yet?" Jesse asked.

"Other than you… no I have not" Jaden answered.

"Well than let me introduce you to my friend then" Jesse said "Ok" Jaden said. They started to walk to the silfer red cafeteria where Jesse's friends are located.

* * *

-Time Skip when they reach the cafeteria-

**Still Normal P.O.V**

Jaden and Jesse will be soon walking to the silfer cafeteria to meet Jesse's friends. They walk into the cafeteria.

**Syrus's P.O.V**

I am talking with my friends and brother. My friends are Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Blair, Tyrano Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Axle Brady, Amon, Jim 'crocodile' Cook, and my brother Zane, when Jesse walks into the cafeteria with some random person who looks strangely like Haou Gold.

"Hey guys do you see the guy Jesse is with?" I said.

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Doesn't he look a lot like Haou Gold?" I asked.

"He did say on the TV show with that host James that he wanted to continue his education but not in what subject though… but this kid has honey brown eyes not gold like Haou Gold does" Axle observes.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Jesse's so nice I wonder who his friends are' Jesse takes me through 0what looks like to be a really run down cafeteria. 'Oh great everyone is staring at me… let's hope they don't figure out my secret.' He leads me to a table where a short light blue haired kid with glasses in a dark blue jacket (Like the obelisk blue jacket) and lots of other people especially one with a crocodile… wait a minute I've seen that crocodile before! Oh crap please don't recognize me… please don't recognize me!

"So Jesse who's your friend mate?" the guy with the crocodile asks me.

"Oh this is Jaden Yuki… he's new to this school" Jesse answered then the guy with the crocodile on his back came up to me and somehow gave me a hug.

"So mate are you new?" the crocodile man asked me.

"Yes I am new" I answered.

"Well Jesse introduce us" the same guy said.

"Jaden this guy over here with the crocodile his name his name is Jim, next we have Syrus, then Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Axle Amon, Blaire, Bastion, and Hassleberry" Jesse said.

"Hello you guys… so have any of you beaten Dr. Crowler?" I asked.

"Actually we all do… hey didn't you beat Dr. Crowler in the entrance duel" bastion answered/asked.

"Yes I did" I answered.

"No one has done that since Seto Kaiba" Bastion said in s matter of fact tone.

"Cool" everyone even Jaden said.

* * *

-Time Skip 3 months later-

_*Jaden Yuki please report to Chancellor Shepard's Office I repeat Jaden Yuki please report to Chancellor Shepard's Office* _

"Well what do you think the chancellor wants sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know… I should go and find out"

-Time Skip Jaden is at the Chancellor's Office-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"So why did you want to see me sir?" I asked.

"Well Jaden it's actually about your other persona Haou Gold, your father just called me and told me that your producer wanted Haou to do a concert right here at duel academy" Shepard said.

"Do you mind if I call him on my phone to see he says and to tell him what my answer is?" I asked.

"Yeah go right ahead and do that Jaden" He said.

-The Phone call-

**Still Jaden's P.O.V**

'Let's see so dad wants me to preform here at duel academy… what if they find out my secret?!' I thought panicking on the inside.

"Hey dad… yeah he just told me about it… yes I think we can do that just as long I stay as Haou Gold during the week of the concert… what are we going to say that Jaden Yuki is during that week? Ok thanks love you… tell mom that I love him too… ok bye" I said.

**Jim's P.O.V**

'It's so weird the chancellor has never called Jaden to his office before, I'm going to have to investigate' I thought.

"What are you thinking about Jim? You know that you are staring off into space" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh… I was just thinkin' haven't you noticed that the chancellor has never called Jaden to his office before this so why is he callin' him now?" I asked.

"You've got a valid point there Jim… so why has he called Jaden to his office?" Zane praised/asked.

"He could have gotten in trouble… and Dr. Crowler could have finally gotten to the chancellor?" Zane asked.

"That could be it… so does anyone want to go spy on their conversation?" Hassleberry asked.

"Sure" everyone except for Jesse said.

"So Jesse what are you going to do?" Jim said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well… I don't think it is right to bypass Jaden's privacy he needs time to himself… so no I will not be joining you in spying on Jaden" he said as he was walking out of the cafeteria.

**Still Jim's P.O.V**

"So I'm guessing that the rest of you want to see why the chancellor called Jaden in… follow me people!" I said to the rest of the gang.

"Ok!" they answered.

Jim, Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, Zane, Atticus, Bastion, and Blaire all left the silfer cafeteria to go outside and walk to the main building of the campus where Shepard's office is.

-At the office-

The door is cracked open enough for the gang to hear what they are saying.

**"Why do you want to see me sir?" Jaden asked. **

**"Well honestly Jaden it's about your other persona… Haou Gold your father just called and told me that your producer wanted for Haou to do a concert here at duel academy" Shepard said. **

**"Do you mind if I call him on my phone to see what he says tell him what my answer is" Jaden asked. **

**"Yeah go right ahead and do that Jaden" the Chancellor replied. **

**"Hey dad… yeah he just told about it… yes I think we can do that just as long as I am Haou Gold during the week of the concert…. What are we going to say that Jaden Yuki is during that week? Ok thanks love you… tell mom that I love him too… ok bye" Jaden says. **

**Normal P.O.V**

After listening to part of that conversation Jim closed the door and motioned for the gang to walk outside the main hallway into the grass.

**Jim's P.O.V**

'So Jaden Yuki is Haou Gold? Why did he keep this from us' I thought.

"So did anyone know that Jaden was Haou Gold?" I asked the group.

"No" they all answered.

"But I did have my suspicions… remember the day Jesse introduced us to Jaden? I asked you guys if you could tell the resemblance between Haou Gold and Jaden Yuki" Syrus said.

"Yeah I remember that… now that you mention it Jaden does look an awful lot like Haou Gold" Alexis ponder.

-Time Skip 3 days before the week that Haou Gold is supposed to come to the island-

_*Would all students please report to the main auditorium I repeat all students to the main auditorium… thank you*_

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" Jim asked.

"I don't know" Jaden tried to answer truthfully.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

Shepard came onto the stage with a microphone in hand trying to get the students to quiet down. "Students I have some good news, Haou Gold is coming to duel academy in 3 days to give one of his last performance before he retires!" Shepard said. Everyone in the auditorium especially the girls squealed or yelled because they love/like Haou Gold.

"Jaden… Jaden… Jaden can you believe it! Haou Gold is coming here to duel academy!" Alexis and Blair both said in unison ending with squealing.

"That's cool" I said.

"Hey slacker why are you acting all cold by the fact that Haou Gold is coming here" Chazz asked me.

'Crap what am I supposed to do now?'

"Oh… Oh well I just don't like his music" I answered not so truthfully. "See ya!" I then said while running to the clearing Jesse and I found one day with my hidden notebook of songs for Haou Gold.

A/N: this is a song he is working on it is by him but in reality it's by Miley Cyrus

_(Instrumental 19 sec.)_

_"I have to wonder if_

_This wave too big to ride _

_Commit or not commit _

_Is such a crazy tide_

_It's sooner than I thought _

_But you called me out_

_I lost control when there's no doubt_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_(Chorus) _

_Out of the fire and_

_Into the fire again _

_You make me want to _

_Forget and start all over_

_Here I come straight outta_

_My mind or worse another _

_Chance to get burned and_

_Start all over _

_I'm gonna start all over_

_(Chorus end)_

_(Instrumental 8 sec.)_

_Fantastic and romantic _

_All a big surprise (Big surprise)_

_You've got the warning_

_Hesitation pushed aside_

_It's sooner than I want _

_But you caught my heart_

_I guess I'm ready now to start_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_(Chorus) _

_(Instrumental 3 seconds) _

_It's so easy _

_You disrupt me _

_Can't complain (x2)_

_It's so easy _

_I'm gonna start all over_

_(Chorus x2) _

* * *

-Time Skip one day before performance-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

I am now in my dorm room alone; thank god I need to call my dad about the concert.

**Normal P.O.V**

If any random person were to peak into Jaden's dorm room at that same exact moment they would see that Jaden is right now on the phone.

**Jaden P.O.V**

Right now I am calling my father Seto Kaiba about the concert details.

"Hey dad… yeah I'm good but could you please tell me when you are coming over to duel academy for the concert? Yeah… ok see you guys and my producer in a few hours… just let me talk to the chancellor about this… oh you've already told him about it ok so I guess I'll just tell my friends that I'm leaving in a few hours… are you bringing a boat? Ok thanks then a limo is going to pick me up at the end of the school? Ok thanks… bye dad love you too"

'Well that solves that problem' I thought. Now to tell my friends I'm leaving in a few hours. I pull out my pager and tell Atticus, Lexi, Sy, Chazz, Zane, Aster, Hassleberry, Jim, Axle, Amon, Blaire, and Jesse to come straight to my dorm room cause I have some news to tell them.

"Hey Jay what's up?" Jesse asked me.

"Well I'll tell you when everyone gets here… oh looks like everyone are here now" I realized.

"So what did you want to tell us mate?" Jim asked.

'Let's hope they buy this story!'

"Well my family wants me home for a week starting tomorrow so I have to leave in a few hours to get to domino city then to my house… I won't see you guys or a whole week" I said sadly

"Why does your family want you for that long" Jesse asked me.

'Oh great he's suspicious let's see if I can make this work.' I thought.

"Well my older sister is getting married this week so they need me there since I'm a part of the wedding party as the ring bearer" I answered with a lied. Suddenly then all my friends came to hug me good bye except for Chazz who just gave me a swift nod of the head.

"Have fun at the wedding sarge" Hassleberry said. "Now I think it's time to leave him be so he can pack his stuff" Alexis told the rest of the gang, they all started to filed out of the room before Jesse left he came up to me and hugged really close and told me "When you come back Jay I have something that I need to tell you" he said.

Then he left the room before I could reply. If he turned back around he would have seen the blush on my cheeks from that hug.

* * *

-Time Skip 2 hours before Jaden leaves-

"Hey dad is the boat almost here? I'm waiting at the dock that's pointing towards domino so please get here soon I really don't want to get caught by my friends right now" Jaden asked his father.

"It's on its way son… ok I will tell the captain about that… and son please do not worry about that from what I have heard from your friends sound like really good people, and see you soon" my father answered.

"Ok dad thanks… see you soon" just as I finished my conversation with my dad the boat arrived at the dock, I got on the boat to start my last concert for at least awhile.

The boat is like one's that I have been on before, but I guess this is just so it raises suspicion. Inside the boat was a luxurious dining room table that has my favorite type of chocolate in a bowl on the middle of the table.

A/N: thank's for reading this chapter! i will try to update the next chapter as soon as posible


	6. Chapter 6

The Story of Jaden Yuki Kaiba: Part 1 

Chapter 5: Last concert and secrets revealed 

**Chancellor Shepard's P.O.V**

Today's the day that Haou Gold is coming to my school to do his final concert for a while. Let's just hope things go well for Jaden. To prepare for this event I have Jaden's friends in charge of setting up the auditorium for Haou's arrival since he will be here in less than one hour, time to go check on the gang.

"Alexis how is everything coming along with preparation?" I asked Alexis Rhodes, one of my most successful students here at duel academy and also one of Jaden's oldest friends

"Oh chancellor things over on my end are going just fine same with everyone else so you don't have to worry about that" Alexis answered.

"Well thank you… but please tell everyone that Haou Gold will be here in less than one hour… and do we have an empty dorm room for his dressing room?" I asked.

"Jaden's dorm room is empty at the moment Chancellor" she answered.

"Alexis please tell Syrus, Zane, Atticus, Chazz, Axle, Jim, Blaire, Bastion, Jesse, and yourself to please meet me in office for a brief meeting Haou Gold comes" I told her.

"Of course Chancellor" she agreed.

-Time Skip before the meeting-

**Still the Chancellor Sheppard's P.O.V**

I'm in my office when I get a text from Jaden.

_'In helicopter on my office on my way will be there in about one hour HGJYK' _

_'Ok' I replied. _

"So chancellor what did to see us for?" Jesse Anderson asked.

"Well son I wanted to ask you guys if you could maybe show Haou around the campus and to Jaden's room since that is going to be his dressing room" I said.

"So you want all of us to show him around campus and to Jaden's room?" Jesse asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do… now Haou will be here in less than one hour and I want you all out front of the school when he arrives" I said. "Wait in front of the school right now… dismissed" I said. They all filed out to meet Haou Gold outside.

* * *

-Time Skip Haou Gold's Arrival-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Dad do you think that my friends can tell the difference between myself and Haou?" I asked my family. Right now I am sitting on a helicopter that is taking me to duel academy while trying to decide on how I'm going to tell my friends who I really am.

"I don't know son… but whatever happens… happens now I need you to put in your contacts in 5 minutes 'cause we are 10 minutes away from the school" he said.

"Ok dad" I replied.

-Time Skip 5 minutes till landing-

"Son put in your contacts" my father told me.

"Right dad" I said after I put in my contacts and my mother turned to me and said. "Don't worry honey I'm sure your friends will completely understand on why you didn't tell your two big secret" my mother Joey Wheeler reassured me.

-Time Skip landing-

**Normal P.O.V**

Haou Gold is going to be at duel academy in less than one minuet, he is coming by helicopter. The gang is all waiting outside the school for him to arrive. When the helicopter landed and the door slid open the greatest pop sensation stepped out with Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler and also Jazzlyn Kaiba who are all going to be staying at duel academy for the time of the performance.

"Welcome Haou to our special school" Jesse said while holding his hand out to help him.

"Thank you… um so what's your name again?" Haou asked.

"Oh right well my name is Jesse, this is Syrus, this is his older brother Zane, This is Hassleberry, this is Axle, This is Blaire, This is Alexis, and this is her older brother Atticus, and the person over there with the crocodile on his back is Jim… but don't worry the crocodile is harmless… and we are your tour guides" Jesse said.

"Well thank you son for that introduction so can you please show us to our rooms?" Seto Kaiba asked.

"Yes right this way please" Jesse led them to a worn down looking dorm that looked very small.

"This is where you will be staying for the time being… if it's not to your liking we could always move you to a better dorm" Jesse said.

"I think this will be nice for a change don't you think so?" Jazzlyn said.

"Yes I do sweetheart great observation" Joey Wheeler said.

"Now kids if you could please leave us to get ready for the performance?" Seto Kaiba said.

"Sure thing… well guys let's leave" Jim said.

* * *

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Honey you haven't said a word since we landed… are you ok?" asked my mom. 'But how could I answer that?' I thought.

'Am I truly ok?' I thought.

"What do you think mom my friends just looked at like I'm a huge Pop Star! I was just about to tell them my secrets for Pete's sake! So I could stop the staring at me with wide eyes! So no I'm not ok ya happy" I said while finally sitting down on my bed.

"I know that right now things are stressful but honey you've got to remember that your family is here to back you up all the way" my mom said to encourage me.

"Yeah big brother you may be a pain in the ass sometimes but you've helped me through some tough situations now it's time for me to help you out" Jazzlyn said.

"Language" Seto Kaiba blurted out.

"Sorry dad" she apologized.

"Thanks guys I really needed that" I said truthfully.

"You're welcome son… now I think we should leave so you can change to get ready for the concert" my dad said.

A/N: sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

The Story of Jaden Yuki Kaiba Part 1

Chapter 6: a concert and confession 

Disclaimer: any of the songs I use I don't own any of the songs that I use in any of my stories.

It is now time for the biggest concert ever. It's Haou Gold's last concert ever so of course it's Huge. People all over duel academy are now in their dorm rooms getting ready for the concert that will be held in the school's auditorium.

-Time Skip the Concert Starts-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"You ready sis?" I asked.

"Yes I am ready" she answered.

"Good cause the concert is going to start in one minuet" and after she finished that sentence a crew lady told me to go out onto the stage. The crowd erupted into the cheers as I became visible.

"So how are you all doing tonight!?" they answered me with cheers "Who's ready to start this concert?" again answered with cheers. While the music playing starts to pick up.

(Loud _spoken _(x4))

**Looking for the one tonight**

**But I can't see you**

**Cause I'm blinded **

**By all the lights, oh**

**And I could never**

**Get it right I **

**Need a breakthrough**

**Why are you so hard to find? **

**Oh **

**(Back up singer)**

**I've been searchin' every city **

**Never giving up till I find my angle**

**Diamond in the rough looking for a single**

**(Jaden)**

**Baby turn it up tonight**

**(Chorus)**

**Come on get it loud, loud**

**Let it out, shout it **

**Out from the roof tops**

**Come on get loud**

**Till they shut us**

**Down come on **

**Get loud, loud I need you **

**Nooow baby let **

** Me hear it loud**

**Na na na, na, na (x3)**

**(End chorus)**

**(Jaden) **

**Been looking for the **

**Light to shine to **

**Start a line we can't **

**Get no higher you**

**Just give me a sign **

**(Chorus) **

**Na na na a na na na a (x6)**

**Looking for the one tonight **

**(Jaden… chorus + come on get it loud) **

**Na na na, na na na a (x7) **

**I've been looking for the one tonight **

**Na na na na na na (x2) **

**I've been looking for the one tonight **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After the song ended Jaden started his introduction.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Haou Gold said and the crowd went extremely wild. "Now at the end of the concert I have something to say to every one of you so please enjoy rest of the concert till the very end" Jaden Yuki said as Haou Gold.

A/N: Still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story.

**It's the boy **

**You never told **

**"I like you" **

**It's the girl you **

**Let get away **

**It's the one you **

**Saw that day on**

**The train but you **

**Freaked out and walked away **

**It's the plane you **

**Want to catch to Vegas **

**Things you'll swear you'll do **

**Before you did **

**It's the city of love**

**That waits for you **

**But you're too damn sacred **

**To fly **

**(Chorus x2)**

**Hit the lights **

**Let the music move **

**You lose yourself **

**Tonight**

**Come alive let the**

**Moment take you**

**Lose control tonight**

**(End chorus)**

**It's the time that**

**You totally screwed **

**Up still you're tryin' to**

**Get it out your brain**

**It's the fight you **

**Had when you **

**Didn't make up **

**It's the past that you're **

**Dying to change it's all the **

**Money that you're saving**

**While the good life passes **

**By it's all the dreams that**

**Never came true cause**

**You're too damn scared **

**To try **

**(Chorus x2)**

**It's a mad mad world **

**Gotta make an escape **

**It's a perfect world when**

**You go all the way**

**Hit the lights let **

**The music move you **

**Lose yourself tonight**

**So let's (go go go)**

**All the way yeah **

**Let's (go go go)**

**Night and day **

**From the floor to **

**The rafters people raise your**

**Glasses we could dance forever! **

**(Chorus) **

**It's a mad mad world **

**Gonna make an escape **

**It's a perfect world when **

**You go all the way **

**Hit the lights let**

**The music move you **

**Lose **

**Yourself tonight! **

* * *

After the song ended the next song started up. A/N: still don't any of the songs that I use in this story.

**(Jaden singing) **

**Whoa **

**Yeah **

**Stop hiding out **

**In the shadows**

**Scared to show the **

**World you exist**

**Don't lock yourself in **

**The darkness the world**

**Is so much better than this**

**Yeah if you never take**

**A shot you're never gonna **

**Win so turn it all around**

**(Chorus) **

**And break down the walls **

**Whoa don't be afraid to **

**Let them fall and you**

**Can dare to have it all come **

**On and give it everything you **

**Can take a chance, make a stand **

**Break break break down the walls **

**Br-br-br-break down the walls**

**Yeah **

**(End chorus) **

**Change **

**You can fight it inside**

**Think you don't have the strength that it takes**

**(Oh and truth) **

**You can twist it **

**Resist it or finally **

**Look it strait in the face**

**Cause if you never **

**Take a shot your**

**Never gonna win **

**So find a way somehow**

**(Chorus)**

**To break down the walls **

**(Same chorus take out + br-br-br-break down the walls) **

**Go on and watch **

**Them tumble down**

**Feel all the doubt **

**Just crumble now**

**And let the light come **

**Pouring in **

**(Chorus)**

**Break down the walls **

**Whoa come **

**On and take a chance and **

**Make a stand and (Break x3) down the walls (x3)**

* * *

**Jaden's P.O.V**

As the song ended I looked straight out into the audience at my sister. A/N: Still don't own any of the songs I don't any of the songs that I use in this story all of the authors do.

"Now could you please help me in bringing up to the stage my sister Jazzlyn!" as I said this, the crowd cheered her name over and over again. Eventually she came onto the stage then the music started up.

**(Instrumental)**

**I'm just a step away **

**I'm just a breath away **

**Losing my faith today **

**Falling off the edge today**

**I am just a man **

**Not a superhuman **

**I'm not superhuman **

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**Falling from my faith today**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**(Chorus)**

**I need a hero **

**To save me now**

**I need a hero **

**To save me now**

**I need a hero **

**To save my life**

**A hero will save me **

**Just in time**

**(End chorus)**

**Save me just in time…**

**Who's gonna fight **

**For what's right? **

**Who's gonna help **

**Us survive?**

**We're in the fight**

**Of our lives and**

**We're ready to die**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak? **

**Who's gonna make them believe? **

**I've got a hero **

**I've got a hero living in me!**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right **

**Today I'm speaking my mind **

**If it kills me tonight **

**I will be ready to die **

**A hero's not afraid **

**To give his life**

**A hero's gonna save **

**Me just in time**

**(Instrumental)**

**(Chorus) **

**I need a hero **

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**

**Who's gonna help us survive?**

**(Instrumental)**

**I need a hero **

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

**Who's gonna help us survive?**

**I need a hero… **

**A hero's gonna save me just in time!**

As the song ended the sister stayed up on the stage for the next song. A/N: still don't own any of the songs I use in this story.

** (Jaden)**

** I set out on a narrow way **

** Many years ago hopping**

** I would find true love**

** Along the broken road**

** But I got lost a time or two **

** Wiped my brow and kept**

** Pushing through I couldn't**

** See how every sign pointed straight to you **

** (Chorus Jaden & Jazzlyn)**

**_That every long lost dream_**

**_ Led me to where you are_**

**_ Others who broke my heart _**

**_ They were like northern stars_**

**_ Pointing me on my way _**

**_ Into your loving arms_**

**_ This much I know it's true… _**

**_ That god bless the broken road _**

**_ That led me straight to you _**

**_ Yes it did_**

**_ (End chorus) _**

** (Jaden)**

** I think about the years I've spent **

** Just passing through I'd **

** Like to have the time I lost**

** And give it back to you **

** But you just smile and **

** Take my hand you've **

** Been there you understand**

** It's all part of a grander plan**

** That is coming true**

** (Chorus)**

** (Instrumental)**

** Yeah!**

** And now I'm just rolling **

** Home into my lover's arm **

** This much I know is true… **

** That god blessed the broken road**

** That led me straight to you… **

** That god blessed the broken road… **

** That led me straight to you… **

** Ooo…mmm**

* * *

After the song ended Jazzlyn hopped down from the stage back to her seat to watch the rest of the show till she was needed. A/N: I still don't any of the songs that I use in this story.

**I can almost see it **

** That dream I'm dreaming**

** But, there's a voice inside **

** My head saying you'll never reach it**

** Every step I'm taking **

** Every move I make**

** Feels lost with no direction**

** My faith is shaking **

** But I, I gotta **

** Keep trying gotta**

** Keep my head **

** Held high **

** (Chorus)**

** There's always gonna be **

** Another mountain I'm always **

** Gonna wanna make **

** It move always**

** Gonna be an uphill **

** Battle some times **

** Your gonna have to lose **

** Ain't about how fast I get there **

** Ain't about what's waiting on **

** The other side, it's the cliiiimb**

** (End chorus) **

** The struggles I'm facing **

** The chances I'm taking**

** Sometimes might nock me down **

** But I'm not faking **

** I may not know it **

** But these are the moments **

** That I'm gonna remember **

** Most yeah just gotta keep going**

** And I, I gotta be **

** Strong just keep pushing **

** Oh **

** (Chorus) **

**(Instrumental 9 sec. after that sing yeah!)**

**There's always gonna be another **

**Mountain I'm always gonna wanna **

**Make it move always gonna be **

**An uphill battle sometimes I'm **

**Gonna have to lose **

**Ain't about how fast I get there **

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other **

**Siiiiide it's the climb **

**Yeah! Yeah **

**Keep on moving **

**Keep climbing keep **

**The faith baby **

**It's all about, it's all about it's all about **

**Keep your faith keep your faith **

**Whoa! **

**Whoa! **

After the song ended another one started up. A/N: if you can guess I still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story.

**I can get your heart be-be-be-beatin'**

** Like I can get your heart beating **

** Like that you know you got my**

** Heart be-be- beating like aye aye ay aye aye(x2) **

** Would you, would you want it if I **

**Stood up above the crowd got up**

**On a chair and if I shouted your **

**Name out loud**

**Could you, could you take me**

**Call me baby without a doubt **

**I'm shouting your name right **

**Now shouting your name right now**

**Don't you get it get it I'm **

**Nothing like them other ones **

**Raised up on the notion I **

**Ain't no re runs (x2) **

**And I'll make you forget **

**Forget what came here for **

**Here for for goodness sakes lets **

**Make or break this heart 'cause it needs more **

**(Beginning verse x2)**

**No I won't leave this room **

**Without you know you're feeling **

**Like you're supposed too I know**

**I know you want to see how **

**Fast it can go so I'm a **

**Take it to the top and **

**Bring it down slow oh! **

**(Benning verse x2) **

**Hey let me hear you like **

**Hey (x6)**

**Can you do it right **

**Aye aye ay aye aye **

As the song ended another one started up. Jaden picked up the acoustic guitar and started to sing sitting on the stool that is brought up onto the stage. And started the cords to the next song and also started to sing.

** (Jaden)**

** I'm, good at wasting time**

** I think lyrics need to rhyme **

** And you're not asking…**

** But I'm trying to grow a mustache **

** I eat cheese but only **

** On pizza please!**

** And sometimes on a homemade **

** Quesadilla otherwise it smells like feet to me **

** And I, I really like it **

** When the moon looks like a toenail**

** And I love it when you **

** Say my naaaame **

** (Chorus)**

** If you want to know here it goes**

** Gonna tell you this part of me that **

** Shows if were close gonna let you **

** See everything but remember that you asked for it **

** I'll try to do my best to impress **

** But it's easier to let you **

** Take a guess at the rest but **

** You want to hear what lives in my brain**

** My heart well you asked for it **

** For your perusin' **

** At times confusin' **

** Slightly amusin' **

** Introducing me **

** Do-do-do-do-do-do-do (x2)**

** La-da-da-da-la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!**

** (Speed up and end chorus)**

** I never trust a dog to watch my food **

** I like to use the word dude**

** As a noun or an adverb **

** Or an adjective**

** I never really been into cars **

** I like really cool guitars**

** And superheroes **

** And checks with lots of zeroes on them**

** I like the sound of violins **

** And making someone smiiiiile**

** (Beginning second chorus)**

** If you want to know here it goes **

** Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows **

** If we're close gonna let you see everything **

** But remember that you asked for it**

** I'll try to do my best to impress **

** But it's easier to let you**

** Take a guess at the rest **

** But you want to hear what lives in my brain**

** And my heart, well you asked for it **

** For you perusin'**

** At times confusin' **

** Introducing me**

** (End second chorus)**

** Well you probably **

** Know more than you **

** Ever wanted to so be **

** Careful when you ask next tiiiiime**

** (Start chorus 3)**

** So if you want to know **

** Here it goes gonna **

** Tell you there's a part **

** Of me that shows if were **

** Close gonna let you see **

** Everything but remember **

** That you asked for it **

** I'll try to do my best to impress**

** But it's easier to let you **

** Take a guess at the rest but**

** You want to see what lives in my brain **

** And my heart well you asked for it**

** For your perusin'**

** At times confusin'**

** Introducing me**

** Do-do-do-do-do**

** Do-do-do (x2)**

** Introducing me **

* * *

As the song ended Jaden set the guitar down on the stand that it was found on, and another song picked up.

**We're done, but it's not over**

** We'll start it again after **

** The end of the day it**

** Keeps getting better **

** Don't be afraid **

** We'll do it together**

** (Jaden and backup singers)**

** Come on come on you know**

** It's your time to move **

** (Jaden)**

** It's my time to move **

** (Chorus all)**

** Gone are the days of summer **

** We couldn't change it if we tried**

** Why would we want to?**

** Let's go where we got to **

** Our paths will cross again in time**

** It's never the saaaaame tomorrow **

** And tomorrow's never clear**

** So come on, come on, you know our time **

** Our time is here**

** (End chorus)**

** We know, but we're not certain **

** How can we be, how can we**

** See what's ahead the**

** Road keeps on turning**

** And all we can do is**

** Travel each day to the next**

** Come on, come on, you know**

** It's your time to move **

** It's my time to move**

** Come on come on let's go **

** Leave it all behind **

** Your pat and mine **

** (Chorus)**

** Yeah, yeah**

** (Backup singers) **

** Who ho ho ho ho ho **

** Gone of the days of summer**

** We couldn't change it if we tried**

** So come on, come on, come on, **

** Come on you know our tiiiiime**

** Our time is here **

** Yeah **

** Ohhhhh**

As the song ended another one picked up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story.

**I'm no superman **

** I can't take your hand**

** And fly you anywhere **

** You want to go, yeah**

** I can't read your mind **

** Like a billboard sign **

** And tell you everything **

** You wanna hear, but**

** I'll be your hero**

** (Chorus)**

** I, I can be everything**

**You need if you're the one **

**For me, like gravity I'll **

**Bee unstoppable**

**I, yeah I believe in destiny **

**I maybe an ordinary **

**Guy with heart and soul**

**But if you're the one **

**For me then I'll be your hero**

**(Backup singer)**

**[Could you be the one? (x2) could you be the one for me] **

**Then I'll be your hero (x2)**

**(End chorus)**

**Searching high and low**

**Trying every road if **

**I see your face I'll **

**Barely know yeah**

**I put my trust in faith**

**That you will come my way **

**And if, it's right **

**It's undeniable, yeah**

**I'll be your hero **

**(Chorus)**

**So incredible, some kind**

**Of miracle, and when**

**It's meant to be I'll **

**Become a hero-o**

**So I'll wait, wait, wait **

**Wait for yooouuuu**

**(Chorus hold I for 10 seconds) **

As the song ended another one started up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story.

**(Instrumental 19 seconds)**

**I have to wonder if**

**This wave too big to ride**

**Commit or not commit is **

**Such a crazy tide**

**It's sooner than I thought**

**But you called me out**

**I lost control when there's no doubt**

**I'm gonna start all over**

**(Chorus)**

**Out of the fire **

**And into the fire again**

**You make me want to forget**

**And start all over**

**Here I come straight **

**Outta my mind or worse **

**Another chance to get burned **

**And start all over**

**I'm gonna start all over**

**(End chorus)**

**(Instrumental 8 seconds)**

**Fantastic and romantic **

**All a big surprise (Big surprise)**

**You've got the warning**

**Hesitation pushed aside**

**It's sooner than I thought **

**But you caught my heart **

**I guess I'm ready now to start **

**I'm gonna start all over**

**(Chorus)**

**(Instrumental 3 seconds)**

**It's so easy **

**You disrupt me**

**Can't complain **

**(Instrumental 3 seconds)**

**It's so easy **

**You disrupt me **

**Can't complain (x2)**

**It's so easy **

**I'm gonna start all over**

**(Chorus x2)**

* * *

After the song ended another one picked up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story.

**Whoa **

**Yeah (x4)**

**How to choose **

**Who to be well **

**Let's see there's so **

**Many choices now**

**Play guitar be a **

**Movie star in my **

**Head a voice says **

**Why not try everything **

**Why stop reach for every dream **

**I can rock 'cause it's**

**My life and now's the time**

**(Chorus)**

**Who will I be it's up to me**

**All the never ending possibilities **

**That I can see **

**There's nothing that I can't do **

**Who will I be yes I believe **

**I get to make the future **

**What I want to if I can **

**Make up anyone and know the choice is up to me **

**Who will I be? **

**(End chorus)**

**If I decide I'm the boy**

**To change the world I **

**Can do it anytime opportunity **

**Right in front of me and the choice **

**Is all mine why not try everything **

**Why stop reach for every dream **

**I can rock cause it's my life **

**And now's the time**

**(Chorus)**

**I wanna find the who I am inside **

**Who will I be, I wanna show the **

**Way that I can shine**

**Yeah oh yeah **

**(Chorus)**

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Hey guys you've been a wonderful audience" Jaden turned to his band members. "Do you think we have a few more songs left in us?" I asked the members of the band, and turned to the audience to say "so are you going to allow us to perform a few more songs for you?" I asked to the audience. As a reply the audience erupted into a mass amount of cheering girls and boys after the screaming died down the music started up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story the artists have all of the rights or any of the characters either just my plot to my story.

* * *

**Oh!**

**Yeaaaah**

**Mm-hm-mm**

**Gather round guys it's **

**Time to start listening**

**Practice makes perfect **

**But perfects not working **

**There's a lot more to music**

**Than knowing when your cues gonna be **

**You can play all the right notes**

**But that don't mean you moving me **

**(Chorus)**

**But if you can jump**

**Like David Lee Roth or**

**Pump your fist like your**

**Bruce the Boss, if you got **

**Heart and soul you can rock and roll rock and roll **

**Rock and roll!**

**(End chorus)**

**Strum it, drum it, slide across and run it**

**The stage is your home if **

**You learn how to own it**

**Like the greats did there's **

**Now way that you can fake it **

**(Instrumental) **

**You got to feel the beat before you**

**Can move even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes**

**Making mistakes that won't matter**

**If you can swagger like old **

**Mick Jagger if you got heart N soul **

**You can rock N roll (x2) **

**Woo **

**Solo**

**(Instrumental) **

**If you live and die**

**For the music inside **

**If the 1-4-5 never gets old **

**Then you can rock N roll (x2)**

**Alright, now take it low… **

**I need the spotlight to hit me **

**Right here as the crowd **

**Starts to cheer I need the**

**Fan to blow right through my rock star **

**Right here if you can scream like axle **

**Rose or sing like Christina show after show **

**If you got heart N soul **

**You can rock N roll **

**Yeah if you got heart N soul **

**You can rock n roll (x2)**

**Oo ooh, yeah **

**Oo-oo-oh **

**(Rock N roll) **

**Yeah! **

**Oh!**

**Yeaaaah**

**Mm-hm-mm**

**Gather round guys it's **

**Time to start listening**

**Practice makes perfect **

**But perfects not working **

**There's a lot more to music**

**Than knowing when your cues gonna be **

**You can play all the right notes**

**But that don't mean you moving me **

**(Chorus)**

**But if you can jump**

**Like David Lee Roth or**

**Pump your fist like your**

**Bruce the Boss, if you got **

**Heart and soul you can rock and roll rock and roll **

**Rock and roll!**

**(End chorus)**

**Strum it, drum it, slide across and run it**

**The stage is your home if **

**You learn how to own it**

**Like the greats did there's **

**Now way that you can fake it **

**(Instrumental) **

**You got to feel the beat before you**

**Can move even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes**

**Making mistakes that won't matter**

**If you can swagger like old **

**Mick Jagger if you got heart N soul **

**You can rock N roll (x2) **

**Woo **

**Solo**

**(Instrumental) **

**If you live and die**

**For the music inside **

**If the 1-4-5 never gets old **

**Then you can rock N roll (x2)**

**Alright, now take it low… **

**I need the spotlight to hit me **

**Right here as the crowd **

**Starts to cheer I need the**

**Fan to blow right through my rock star **

**Right here if you can scream like axle **

**Rose or sing like Christina show after show **

**If you got heart N soul **

**You can rock N roll **

**Yeah if you got heart N soul **

**You can rock n roll (x2)**

**Oo ooh, yeah **

**Oo-oo-oh **

**(Rock N roll) **

**Yeah! **

* * *

As the song ended another one picked up. A/N: still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story, "If you could help me one last time to get my sister to help with this one last song.

**(Jaden)**

** Words don't come easy **

** Without a melody I'm **

** Always thinking of terms **

** Of do-re-mi **

** I should be hiking, swimming **

** Laughing with you**

** Instead I'm all out of tune **

** But what you don't know **

**You lift me off the ground**

**Your inspiration you helped **

** Me find my sound just like a **

** Base-line in half time you**

** Hold down the grove that's **

** Why I'm counting on you **

** (Jaden chorus)**

** And if I hear you on the radio **

** I'd never want to change a single note**

** It's what I've tried to say all along **

** You're my favorite song**

** (End chorus)**

** I'm in a session writing tracks **

** You've got another class to teach**

** And the rehearsal with a band **

** You're always one step out of reach**

** I'm looking for some harmony with you**

** It comes so naturally you help me find**

** The right key **

** (Jaden & Jazzlyn chorus)**

** And when I hear you on the radio **

** I'd never want to change a single **

** Note, it's what I've been trying **

** To say all along you're my favorite song**

** You're my favorite song!**

"Please give it up for my sister for her last performance with me. This next song is very important to me I like the message I hope you do too… so please listen closely" Jaden said.

**(Instrumental)**

**They tell you a good girl is quiet **

**That you should never ask why **

**Cause it only makes it harder **

**To fit in you should be happy, excited **

**Even if your just invited cause**

**The winners need someone to clap for them **

**It's so hard just waiting in **

**A line that never moves **

**It's time you started making **

**Your own rules **

**(Chorus) **

**You gotta scream until there's nothing left **

**With your last breath so here I am**

**Here I am make 'em listen cause**

**There's no way you'll be ignored **

**Not anymore so here I am **

**Here I am **

**Here I am Oh oh oh (x2)**

**(End chorus)**

**You only got one life to **

**Work it so who cares if **

**It's not perfect say it's **

**Close enough to perfect **

**For me why should you hide?**

**From the thunder and the lightning **

**That you're under cause there ain't**

**Nobody else you want to be **

**If how you're living isn't working **

**There's one thing that will help**

**You gotta just stop searching **

**To find yourself, oh **

**(Chorus)**

**Here I am **

**The world better make **

**Some room yeah, move over **

**Over cause you're coming through**

**Cause you're coming through **

** (Chorus)**

**Here I am **

* * *

As the song ended Jaden took a breath and started to say something to the audience.

"I was told that not everyone is here right now that one person's name is Jaden Yuki is not on the island but with his family right now because his sister is getting married… well that's not true Jaden Yuki is in fact still on the island with you all today" I said to the audience.

When he finished almost everyone in the auditorium they had a face of confusion except for the gang and the chancellor and his family.

"What do you mean that's not true?!" someone in the audience said to Jaden.

"What I mean is that Jaden Yuki is with you all at this very moment" as I said this I turned around and took out my gold contacts and turned back, as I turned around I heard gasps all around the auditorium. But my main reason I wanted to do this I wanted to see my friend's reaction to this big secret.

A/N: this is the last chapter for The Story of Jaden Yuki Kaiba Part 1 part 2 will be up soon


End file.
